naruto_fourth_age_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Contribution If you wish to add a law that is not already on the list, message me privately on the IMVU Client or Inbox, and I will add it if I think that it should be there. In the case of minor law additions, those will be reviewed by the council and voted upon. Roleplay Rules There aren't any rules. Realism is realism, so, as an example, it doesn’t take 5 posts to charge up Almighty Push when it's really an instantaneous move. Keep it realistic, period. Of course, if the realism of a technique is brought to question, the Judge will make a ruling. Absolute Laws - In Character First Law: There are no absolute laws. Everything goes. At least in roleplay. You all have free will and choices which you can make, each with their respective consequences, both positive and negative. Absolute Laws - Out of Character First Law: No metagaming. What happens Out of Character STAYS Out of Character. The reverse is also true. What happens In Character stays In Character. - Consequence for breaking the First Law: Suspension of the Right to Roleplay within NFARP for 1 week in real life. Your character will be an NPC until you return. You will, however, have a choice of what your character will do in your absence. -Choice #1: Patrol the Village Borders. The shinobi world is united, however bandits still roam the wilderness. However, your character will not enter combat upon sighting them. He/she will call for Player Reinforcements, who will also be opposed by Player Characters who will take on the role of the bandits. (Bandit Events will be planned at the beginning of each month in Real Time. It is not certain that your character will encounter them during the course of your suspension.) -Choice #2: Community service. Your character will help out the people of the village with minimal pay. -Choice #3: Your character will run a market stall and receive minimal pay. Second Law: No God Moding. Period. (This includes Auto-Hitting.) - Consequence for breaking the Second Law; First Offense: The post will be voided. If the post was in combat, the previous action of your opponent will be successfully completed. Second Offense: You will be banned from NFARP. Upon violating the Second Law the first time, you will be instructed not to God Mode again. If you cannot fix that, whether it was an accidental GM or intentional, it will not be tolerated. (You will be given time to fix any GMing in posts, and will be personally looked over by a Jounin ranked shinobi or Higher.) Third Law: No Drama. -The first offense, if minor, will receive a warning. -On the second minor offense, you will be suspended from the RP for 1 week. You will, however, have a choice of what your character will do in your absence. -Choice #1: Patrol the Village Borders. The shinobi world is united, however bandits still roam the wilderness. However, your character will not enter combat upon sighting them. He/she will call for Player Reinforcements, who will also be opposed by Player Characters who will take on the role of the bandits. (Bandit Events will be planned at the beginning of each month in Real Time. It is not certain that your character will encounter them during the course of your suspension.) -Choice #2: Community service. Your character will help out the people of the village with minimal pay. -Choice #3: Your character will run a market stall and receive minimal pay. On the third minor offense, or the first major offense, you will be banned from NFARP. General Laws First Law: All Rank-Up Examinations must be done under watch at least 2 members of the Council of Kage, or the Attendant(s) of 2 members of the Council. Also, for each Rank-Up Exam, only shinobi who are 2 Ranks above the participants of the exam can vote for the people who advance. (Example; For the Final Exam of the Academy, Only Chuunin and above can decide who passes the exam. For each stage of the Chuunin Exam, only Jounin and higher can decide who pass. However, in the Jounin Exams, Elite Jounin and Higher will be the only ones voting. And in the Elite Jounin Certification Exam, the Kage him/herself will decide if the Applicant is promoted.) Should an unauthorized person influence the decision(s) in any way, they will either be banned (OOC Influence) or imprisoned(IC Influence). Crime There are no laws to govern what you can or cannot do IC, however, there are still crimes and punishment. Each Village will have its own Judicial System, as well as its own laws, to a certain degree. In the Land of Yin, there are National Laws that will apply to each and every person within the country. National Laws - Death Penalty Murder, Rape, Impersonation of a Shinobi, Impersonation of a Samurai, Treason, Kidnapping, Illegal Biological Experimentation(Of any kind), Illegal Manufacturing of Weapons Technology(Of any kind), Using Chakra Based Jutsu (Of any kind) to harm a person(s) within public space. (Example; Launching a Fireball Jutsu into a crowd of civilians, using Genjutsu on a persons), Using B-Rank jutsu or above in a public space without authorization from a Kage, ''-Subject to Change'' National Laws - Imprisonment Banditry, Assault, Battery, Public Sexual Displays, Attempted Rape, Attempted Murder, Attempted Treason, Attempted Kidnapping, Illegal Distribution of Weapons Technology(Of any kind), Using D or C-Rank jutsu in a public space without authorization from a Kage, Illegal Distribution of Biological Data(Of any kind), ''-Subject to Change'' General Rules Official Spars, Fights, or Battles must have a qualified judge of at least Chuunin Rank to oversee the fight and make sure it is fair. Unofficial Spars done for fun do not need a judge. The legality of the actions of your opponent is left up to you to question. E-Rank Jutsu cannot be learned in less than 1 day. D-Rank Jutsu cannot be learned in less than 5 days. C-Rank Jutsu cannot be learned in less than 1 week and 5 days. B-Rank Jutsu cannot be learned in less than 3 weeks. A-Rank Jutsu cannot be learned in less than 4 weeks. S-Rank Jutsu cannot be learned in less than 6 weeks. Z-Rank Jutsu cannot be learned in less than 8 weeks. Entrances cannot contain attacks, preparation for attacks, or any kind of jutsu. (No activating Sharingan, Byakugan, forming hand signs, taking out a weapon, etc.) However, people with Stage 5 Sage Mode capabilities can mention a way that they can enter Sage Mode without staying still to gather it. Naruto's Shadow Clone Method can NOT be used before the battle. It can only be used during battle, meaning that you must summon the clone after entrances and it must escape and hide long enough to gather the required Natural Energy. However, depending on the circumstances of the battle, traps are able to be set in an entrance. If an unscheduled battle is taking place, or a battle that was not planned for, then you can NOT place traps. The reasoning behind this is fairly obvious- If you did not know an enemy was coming, how could you possibly prepare a trap. ONLY the first person who posts an entrance for a scheduled spar can set up a trap. No more than 2 small traps or one large trap can be set up. Also, the trap(s) cannot take more than one minute to set up. The judge will make the final decision if the time it took to set up a trap comes into question. The only exception to the above rules pertaining to traps is this: For an unscheduled spar, the only way for a trap to be legally set up is for the first post to be an ambush for somebody. That ambush is only legal during sections of non-combat RP, meaning that ambushes can only be legally done during Daily Life RP. In the event of an ambush being set, a judge will be called in decide if it is legal, and if it is, an official fight will begin. Also to be in entrances, are all of your clothing, ninja tools, and weapons. If you have some method of summoning extra weapons or tools, whether it be scroll, tattooed formula, or something similar, you must mention it in your post along with the ninja tools. Anything that is not mentioned in the entrance CAN NOT be used during that RP session. Hypotheticals, which are basically saying things like "If you dodged in this way, I would do this" and, "If you dodged in that way, I would do that", are LEGAL. Interrupt posts can be done regardless of length. As with all posts, lack of detail can lead to failure. FILLER IS UNACCEPTABLE. Never use it. If you are seen using filler, you will be warned. If you fail to heed the warning, you will be suspended for a week. Filler includes, but is not limited to, the following: Copy/pasted jutsu explanation from Wikipedia or anywhere else. We don't need to know what the jutsu is capable of, we only need to know what it is currently doing. Also, if the opponent ends up not understanding and needs more information, you are to post the Wikipedia explanation into chat OOC. Details of things that do not pertain to the post. There are hundreds of different possibilities, and so these will be decided by judges. If you feel that it does pertain to the post, or it does for any following post, privately message the judge. If they feel your words are true, the designated portion of the post can remain. If, however, that portion is not used for anything in following posts, you will lose whatever kind of battle you were in automatically. If it was a DM, your character will be spared.